So Close
by crazejen
Summary: Who was she? I knew her...' he ran to the left side of the ballroom and searched, 'No, it couldn't be...' then he spotted her heading up the stairs with the blonde male, Seto took off after her, making his way to the steps. SXS


**A/N:** I was inspired by 'So close' From Enchanted. I absolutely love SetoxSerenity, so I wrote this! ^_^ Also, it's a little something to hold my Zutarian fans over until I get my other compy up and running! I'm very sorry! I will be continuing AUR! I promise! Please wait for me!!

Review please! ^_^ I'd like to know what you thought this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room glowed brightly from the many chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, it was extremely warm and Kaiba felt sick in his outfit. This was a costume party and they had to come dressed up, of course Mokuba had made sure he was dressed as a prince, Seto sighed and tugged at his jacket collar, even in his trench-coat he had never felt this warm. People spun in circles in the middle of the ballroom, dancing to the orchestra that played, he was not interested in dancing, even though there were many a girl eying him from their places at the wall.

"Kaiba, what is a smashing young man like yourself doing standing here alone? Where is your partner?" a man, whom held a share in the Kaiba Corporations said shaking Seto's hand warmly, grinning.

"Ah, no young lady wanted to take my arm." Seto smirked, it didn't surprise him at all, most girls, sensible girls, avoided him and then ones that weren't sensible, he wanted nothing to do with.

The man chortled, "Oh well, what a waste, quite a shame. There are a great many girls here who haven't a partner..." he hinted lightly and eyed Seto. Another sigh. Seto forced a smile, "no, I don't wish to dance. Thank you." he bowed as the man nodded, "as you say," the man bowed back and moved away.

Kaiba crossed his arms, he really hated these kind of events, he didn't even know why he had come...Oh yeah, Mokuba had begged him and now that little boy was sleeping in a corner. Seto was about to walk over to his little brother and take him away, until everyone in the room quieted and one by one turned to look at the steps where people had begun to stare.

Seto turned his head to see what they were looking at and felt his mouth unhinge. At the top of the steps stood a woman in a pure white dress that rippled down around her, her loose red hair fell around her shoulders and back. Her pale skin was revealed thanks to the dress that went from shoulder to shoulder. White gloves adorned her hands and went to her elbows and a white mask with feathers on one side. She lifted her skirt and walked slowly down the steps, with a blonde male holding her arm, his mask was also white but with grey feathers. They approached the quiet crowd who deemed it necessary to stare at the couple, who seemed to had washed awe throughout the crowd. Seto couldn't help but stare, the woman was elegant and he had never seen anyone like her at a gathering like this, there was something vaguely familiar about her and the male companion of hers. The couple stopped at the bottom of the steps, the woman bowed to the man and left after a few whispered words. She walked toward the refreshment table where Seto was stuck standing, she glanced at him through the masks eyes and smiled, her lips a light rosy pink. If Seto had ever loved a pink than this was the exact color he would love, he didn't know why but he felt like dancing now. He nodded his head, pulling out of his stupor.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he said, without even thinking as he bowed at the waist. 'What? What did I just say!?' The woman watched him carefully and giggled lightly, 'She mocks me!' Seto thought, but didn't straighten.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Kaiba." she whispered placing her hand in his outstretched one. Seto was to astonished to respond and instead led her out to the marble dance floor. He spun her once and then placed his hand on her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder, and the slow waltz started. He watched her as they danced, it was strange. The honey brown eyes that stared back at him, her soft smile all so familiar, but he could feel her shaking. "Do I frighten you?" he asked.

She seemed startled at that question, "truthfully?" she said back, Seto nodded, "Yes Kaiba, but perhaps not for the reason you think." she spun and came back into his arms.

Seto arched a dark brow, "then enlighten me, what frightens you?" the woman smiled softly, "every woman is entitled to her secrets." she responded, it wasn't an answer, though Seto knew better than to press the matter. He twirled her away through the crowd of dancing people, she followed even more gracefully than all the other woman here, not that Seto noticed somehow they had become the only people in the room.

"Who are you?" he murmured. The woman looked surprised, "you don't know?" she sounded intrigued and a little hurt. Seto shook his head, "I feel like I know you, but I'm not sure." he twirled her again, when she faced him again she looked a little hurt. "I-I see." she said keeping her head low, avoiding his eyes.

'Uh-oh, I've upset her.' Seto thought, "I didn't mean to wound you." he said quickly.

The woman still wouldn't look up and then all too suddenly the dance ended, Seto was so startled that he hardly managed to bow in time. "Kaiba..." she spoke finally, looking at him directly, "you should know that it took a lot of courage for me to come here tonight, I had to fight my fears and tell myself that no matter what it would be alright. Because in the end I thought you would know me..." tears had started to make their way down her cheeks, "but if you can't even tell..." she shuddered and backed away, "then perhaps, I was wrong about my feelings." she turned and walked briskly off the dance floor, leaving Seto Kaiba dumbstruck, a feeling he had never experienced before. He shook his head, what was he doing? Standing there like an idiot, he should chase after her, call out. Make her come back. Something besides stand and stare blankly.

Seto moved forward, wobbly at first and then started to take long strides, his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he knew that if he didn't find her now he would lose something...he wasn't sure what, but he knew it was important. He started to run through the people looking everywhere for the woman in white, who just a moment ago could be spotted across the ballroom. 'Who was she? I knew her...' he ran to the left side of the ballroom and searched, 'No, it couldn't be...' then he spotted her heading up the stairs with the blonde male, Seto took off after her, making his way to the steps. He took them two at a time, but she was already out the front door and about to climb into a cab.

"WAIT!" Seto shouted, he didn't care if he looked like a fool or if a million guests were staring at him as he pushed open the doors, "please...wait." he breathed, he wasn't nearly as out of breath as he thought he would be, but he was still a bit winded. The woman paused and the male seemed irritated by his presence.

"I...I think I know you." Seto stepped toward her and saw a glistening tear fall down her cheek, he took another step closer. "It's Serenity isn't it?" he said, hardly aware of what he was doing, he just wanted to take her in his arms and hug her close. Their last parting had been somewhat rushed and he had felt torn. The woman gave a little gasping sob.

"How can you be sure?" she whispered. Seto smiled and finally closed the distance between them, he towered over her. She was small just like he remembered, he reached out placed his hands on the mask, slowly pulling it away.

"I knew I recognized those eyes." he murmured revealing the face he knew now to be Serenity's. Seto smiled down at her, his heart full of joy, she had come to this dance, risking everything to see him. To tell him how she felt. She started to tremble as he stared into her honey-brown eyes, Seto reached out and pulled her into his arms, the male who he knew was Joey sucked in a sharp breath. But Serenity returned his embrace, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. "Seto." she whispered as another sob racked her body.

"Shh, it's alright."

"K-kaiba..." she pulled back a little, "I...wanted to tell you...that when we parted, it was hard for me and I struggled for months, thinking of a way to tell you...how I really feel." she shivered and Seto pulled off his jacket and put it on her. Serenity thanked him and continued, "Um...I just want you to know that...when we parted my heart was ripped out and left in your hands. I wanted so bad to run back and tell you...that I love you." she wouldn't look him in the eyes, her face was turning bright red. Seto felt his face heat too, but not from embarrassment, he felt the same way. He loved this woman, so how come he hadn't recognized her immediately? Perhaps he had known, he just hadn't searched for the answer.

"Serenity...I love you too."

The End.


End file.
